


Out of Habit

by elysiumwaits



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute kissing meme tbh, Fluff, M/M, Pack finds out, Podfic Available, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: And then, well, it becomes more of a hassle to come out and tell everyone they’ve been secretly dating for months than to just… keep it secret. And honestly, it’s not like they go out of their way to hide it.





	Out of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> For a kissing meme prompt on Tumblr

He’s gotten good at keeping secrets, is the thing, particularly when they pertain to the life-or-death, protect-or-destroy variety. Werewolves? Stiles has that shit on  _ lock _ . Dead bodies popping up with seemingly no reasonable explanation? No, sir, Stiles doesn’t know  _ anything _ , he’s innocent as can be, not a clue how they got there, could he go now, he’s got research to do back at campus. Scars down his back in the shape of a claw mark? It’s a funny story, really, but it’s a long one and Stiles doesn’t have the time right now, but yeah, next time he’ll tell it, next time, always next time.

Lie, avoid, misdirect. 

However, Stiles is not so great about keeping secrets that  _ aren’t _ pretty much world-altering or could get someone killed. He  _ hates _ to lie, honestly, would go the rest of his life without lying if he could help it because it just gives him a sick feeling in his stomach these days. So when it comes to his own secrets, when it comes to things that are relatively harmless, if a little inconvenient, Stiles tends to have a loose tongue.

What’s ridiculous is that it was  _ his _ idea to keep it a secret in the first place, this thing between him and Derek. One, he has  _ no _ idea how to go about explaining it to his father - who was, by the way, still reeling from the whole ‘werewolves’ thing when it started. Two, Stiles was two weeks shy of eighteen the first time that Derek had pinned him against the wall for a long overdue, tension-fueled makeout session. Three, there are some things that Stiles really wants to keep to himself. Just for a little bit, just a little piece of his own private heaven that none of his friends can sniff out with their freaky werewolf noses. 

And then, well, it becomes more of a hassle to come out and tell everyone they’ve been secretly dating for months than to just… keep it secret. And honestly, it’s not like they go out of their way to hide it. Derek’s not into a lot of PDA, anyway, and it’s not Stiles’ fault that all of their friends are idiots who apparently don’t realize that Stiles spends more time at Derek’s than at his dad’s when he’s not on campus, or that Stiles wearing Derek’s shirt is because they are, in fact, more than just buddies.

They haven’t kissed in front of any of the pack yet, but Stiles will sit on the couch and lean into Derek during movie night, will rest his head on the arm Derek throws across his shoulders, help himself to every single thing in Derek’s house. Even  _ Scott _ has remarked that Derek’s house smells like Stiles is there all the time, and really, how much of a clue-by-four do these morons need?

So perhaps he takes a little pleasure in it when it finally hits them. Maybe he wishes he could have snapped a picture of their faces. The timing isn’t ideal: late on a research night, Stiles with three books in front of him and wielding a highlighter and four different colors of sticky notes, Lydia across the table, and the various wolves scattered throughout the room in various states of healing from their last round with whatever the holy hell that monster of the week was, bickering. 

The mug of coffee appears next to the book he’s reading, steaming hot and smelling like wonderful, amazing caffeine. Stiles reaches for it, but is stopped by Derek’s low voice, tired and rumbling.

“Tax,” the werewolf says, and Stiles grins - exhaustion is literally weighing him down, but Derek being his usual goofy self despite the fact that they are once again looking at death and battles and magic and bullshit… it helps. 

So Stiles, in Pavlovian response to that simple word, spoken so many times over many cups of coffee, lifts his face to grin at Derek, meets him in an almost chaste, gently romantic kiss. It barely lasts a second before he’s pulling away, grabbing the coffee mug, and going back to his research.

“ _ What _ ,” Scott says, high-pitched and shocked, and only then does Stiles look up and realize that, oh yeah. They are not, in fact, alone.

Oops.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Out of Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262325) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits)




End file.
